


Steve's Home

by SeetheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fanvids, I'm Sorry, Sad, Sad Ending, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, fanedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeetheSea/pseuds/SeetheSea
Summary: Bucky was Steve's everything, his homeand well, you know the rest of the story.ORSteve reflects back on his time with Bucky.





	Steve's Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sad watching this video. I hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching ;)


End file.
